1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing device for synthetic leather to joint with a solid powder material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic leather is usually monotonous and dull without any variations in color and appearance. Thus, a consumer has no interest in the synthetic leather, which causes a lower value of its products. In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to vary the manufacture of the synthetic leather so as to enhance the purchasing desire to the consumer.